Revvit's Tail
by celticfirefly
Summary: The Dinotrux have the Reptools to fix them up but what do they do when it's a Reptool that needs repair? Revvit didn't come away unscathed after getting thrown around in 'Volcano'.
1. Chapter 1

**I started writing this last month when I was part-way through watching the series for the first time and got hooked! I haven't got a Beta so all mistakes are mine. Anything recognisable from the show however, is not.**

To say it had been a long and very eventful day felt like an understatement. It had begun with the waking of a nearby volcano, which led to an evacuation of the entire crater and then redirecting everyone to the slide while fending off a pack of Scraptors that wanted to take them all to pieces. In the end the small group of Trux and Reptools had decided that their home was worth fighting for, even against a volcano. And they had done it! With the help of Trux of all kinds who had come together to save their home by working as one community. It was a feat as impressive as stopping the lava from destroying everything that they had built.

But as usual D-Structs hadn't made it easy for them. The build had already been tough under such a time constraint without the T-Trux coming along to cause as much damage as he could to the build and to Ty.

Finally, everyone was returning home. The Dinotrux and Reptools had gone back to the garage for some much needed rest and to enjoy another build successfully completed. As Ty made his way into the garage Revvit jumped from his head and onto a nearby shelf, disappearing up to the higher levels. Ty went over to where everyone else was, joining in with the bragging and congratulations. After a while though Revvit hadn't reappeared and his absence was noticed.

"I wonder what's keeping Revvit?" Ace had been dying to hear his version of what had happened, since he had been right in the middle of the action.

Ty looked up at the shelves. "Yeah, I was wondering the same thing. I thought he was going to get a spare bit, but he should have come down by now."

Unexpectedly it was Click Clack who volunteered to go up and look for Revvit. He found him sitting on an uncomfortably high shelf looking despondent. Click Clack approached him, speaking quietly. "Hey Revvit." Revvit gave no indication that he had heard even though Click Clack knew that he had.

"Is your tail OK?" Since hearing from the others exactly what had happened (he had kept his eyes closed for most of the fight between Ty and D-Structs) Click Clack had been worried about his friend.

"Yes, thank you Click Clack. My tail is fine." Revvit hadn't looked at his fellow Reptool and his voice lacked its usual enthusiasm.

Click Clack tried again. "Oh, um well a-are you OK?"

"Yes, thank you Click Clack. I am fine."

"D-do you wanna come down and have some ore with me?"

"No, thank you Click Clack. I think I am going to get some sleep before we start the repairs on the Dinotrux." Revvit slipped past Click Clack without another word and made his way out of the garage to the cave that he shared with Ty.

Skya was the first to notice Click Clack making his way back down to the garage floor. It was also obvious that he was alone. "Where's Revvit? Did you find him?"

Everyone stopped talking to let Click Clack reply.

"Y-yeah, I found him. I'm kinda worried…"

"What's new." Dozer interrupted.

"I'm worried about Revvit." Click Clack continued. "He's gone all quiet a-and it's not like him to go off on his own like this."

"Are you kidding?" Argued Ace. "He used to go off on his own all the time!"

"That was different!" Click Clack replied with some agitation. "He would only go out alone because no-one else wanted to l-leave the ravine. He hasn't done this since we all started building together."

"Did you talk to him?" Ty asked, starting to get a little worried himself.

"N-not exactly, but he said he was fine."

"He seemed OK at the lava pits." Skya pointed out.

"And I didn't notice anything strange when we got back." Added Ty.

"Except that he's not here with the rest of us." Ton Ton observed.

"So he wanted some space. I can relate to that." Dozer said loudly.

Ty wasn't so sure. "I'm with Click Clack, something feels off." He announced. "I think I'll go check on him."

"He said he was going to get some sleep before we start the repairs on you guys." Click Clack told Ty.

"That doesn't sound like Revvit." Admitted Waldo.

Ty agreed. "No, it doesn't. Rev doesn't rest if there's still work to be done."

As Ty began to head outside, Click Clack caught up to him. "Ty! I think you should ask him about his tail. I already did, and he said it was fine but take it from me, I'm not sure it's able to withstand one of Garby's bricks landing on it from that height. If he was pinned he should probably let one of us have a look, just to be sure." The nervous Reptool had rambled a little but the concern had been clear, and Ty trusted Click Clack's instincts on something like this.

"Hmm, I'll make sure I ask him."

"G-good." Click Clack was confident that if there was anything going on with Revvit, it would be Ty who could get him to talk about it. Ty left the garage and started towards the cave where he and Revvit slept.

* * *

Approaching the mouth of the cave, Ty noticed the yellow and green Reptool was sat on a nearby rock. Since it had worked in the past, Ty decided to use the direct approach.

"Hey Revvit. What's going on?"

"Not a lot"

"Come on, something's bothering you, I know it." Ty lowered his head to catch Revvit's gaze and try to get him to make eye contact. "You can tell me."

Revvit met Ty's gaze with a sigh, noticing the worried expression on the T-Trux and deciding to be honest with him.

"Today I was a liability."

Of all the things that Ty was expecting it hadn't been that. But even though he wanted to jump right in and make it known that he disagreed, Ty knew that the best thing to do for now was to just let his friend say what he needed to.

"We only narrowly avoided being melted down by lava. I am the reason that you had to put yourself into that position." Revvit fell silent.

"Are you kidding! It was D-Structs who caused all of this." Ty tilted his head thoughtfully. "Well, the volcano was a big part of it too, but you know what I mean."

Revvit shook his head and tried to explain further. "He targeted me for a reason. I am small and today I was an easy target. He also knows that we are a team and that you will put yourself at risk to save me."

Ty had heard enough. He was not going to let Revvit believe that rescuing him had been anything but worth it despite the danger. "Rev, you've put yourself at risk to save us plenty of times and we would happily do it for you too anytime you need us."

Revvit blinked up at Ty and saw the sincerity behind the words. It was true that he would always do whatever he could to help his friends, whether there was danger involved or not. It was a good feeling, after so long of wandering around on his own, that he had others who would do the same for him.

Unnoticed by his smaller friend Ty had been trying to get a good look at Revvit's tail while they talked, attempting to see if there was any damage. If there was, then Ty couldn't see it from his current position. He decided that he was going to ask about it anyway.

The opportunity was brought to an abrupt end when Waldo joined them, oblivious to the conversation that he had just interrupted.

"Hey Revvit, we're about to start the repairs and we need all tools on deck."

"I will be right there."

Waldo nodded and went back to the garage while Revvit turned his attention back to Ty.

"I appreciate you coming out here to talk to me." He sat himself up straight, looking more relaxed and like himself. "Thank you, Ty."

"Anytime. Come on, I could really use a tune-up."

 **Hope you enjoyed. This has been cross-posted on my account on AO3 if anyone thinks it looks familiar.**

 **Feel free to leave comments and any constructive criticism. The next part will reveal what is going on with Revvit and should be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I haven't got a Beta so all mistakes are mine. Anything recognisable from the show however, is not.**

The Reptools were each working on their respective Dinotrux as usual. Revvit had just finished working on Ty and made his way over to Skya to see if Click Clack required any assistance. Click Clack was happy to see his friend acting more like himself. "I'm still working on her gears, could you make a start on Skya's neck?"

"Not a problem." Revvit jumped onto Skya's treads and quickly climbed up to the base of her neck, then carefully continued upwards while checking that everything was in top condition. After finding no damage or loose parts he reached Skya's head and noticed a bolt on the underside of her neck that required tightening. The angle was too awkward to use the bit on his head, so he transferred it to his tail.

Or at least, he tried to. The bit got stuck near the end of his tail and wouldn't go any further, causing an unpleasant grinding shock that Revvit was unprepared for.

"Yah-ow!"

Skya was startled by the Reptool's sudden outburst. "Is everything OK back there?"

"Yes, sorry about that." Revvit slowly straightened out his tail and retracted the bit back to his head. The grinding pain eased away and Revvit breathed a sigh of relief.

But Skya still needed that bolt tightening and Revvit was not going to be able to do it. He leaned away from Skya's head and called down, "Click Clack, I could use your assistance up here for a moment please."

Click Clack appeared from underneath Skya and looked up to where Revvit was perched. "OK, I'll be right there." There was no hesitation as he began climbing and it was a good feeling to know that despite his many anxieties, he had mostly overcome his fear of working on Skya even at her head height.

When Click Clack reached Revvit he was ready to help with whatever complicated fix that needed two Reptools to repair.

"I need you to tighten this bolt here." Revvit indicated the bolt while Click Clack just blinked at his friend. Then his eyes narrowed as he thought about what he was being asked to do. A simple job that was only complicated by where it was located. Still, it should have been no problem for any Rotilian Reptool, unless for some reason they couldn't use their tail.

Once the bolt was back in place Click Clack loudly asked "Hey Revvit, what's wrong with your tail?"

Revvit lowered his head and quietly replied, "Well, let's just say that it is not working at its optimum capacity."

Skya couldn't really see the two Reptools where they were standing but she could hear them perfectly. "Revvit, what's going on?"

Revvit and Click Clack moved down to the floor where she could see them. Revvit looked back up at her with an innocent expression and tried to sound light-hearted. "It would appear that my tail has sustained some minor damage that has prevented me from using it to make a small adjustment to one of your neck bolts."

"Wait, your tail is damaged!" Skya exclaimed. "How bad is it?"

"How bad is what?"

Revvit turned around to see that Ty had joined them, the others coming up from behind and stopping in a circle around them.

When it became obvious that Revvit didn't want to answer, Click Clack spoke up for him. "Revvit has damaged his tail."

Even though this wasn't exactly a surprise to Ty he still hadn't fully expected it and he was especially unhappy that he hadn't heard about it from Revvit himself. "So what kind of damage are we talking about?"

"He couldn't use it to tighten a bolt on Skya's neck." Answered Click Clack.

"How come dude?" asked Ton Ton.

This time everyone looked at Revvit expecting him to answer. Knowing that it was pointless to keep it to himself Revvit took a breath and said, "When I attempted to transfer the necessary tool bit to my tail, it seemed to become jammed and would not move past this section here." He indicated to where the problem had been.

Click Clack, Ace and Waldo moved closer to inspect the tail while the Dinotrux leaned in to try to get a better look. It was Ace who noticed the crack first. "Look, I found it! This doesn't look good Rev."

"She's right." Waldo added. "This whole plate section is damaged. I'm not sure it can be repaired. We'd have to replace it."

"Is it that bad?" Revvit asked, wincing.

"Yes. And, I think it was stupid and reckless not to mention it earlier. I thought you were supposed to be smart!"

"Wait," interrupted Skya, "earlier?"

Ty lowered his head closer to Revvit's level but still spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "You got hurt when you were pinned by that block at the lava pits."

"Yes Ty, I believe that is when I sustained this injury." Confessed Revvit.

"Hold on, you gave me an earful about pushing too hard when my pressure seal needed fixing", Dozer scolded, "and then you failed to mention you got hurt and carry on as if nothing happened?"

Revvit hung his head low. "You are right. I apologise for not mentioning it sooner."

Ty let out a large huff of air and left the garage, clearly not happy. Revvit watched him go and then looked to the floor again.

"I am truly sorry. I did not know the extent of the damage until this moment, although I did suspect, and I should have said something." Revvit lifted his gaze to look at the door where Ty had disappeared and then at his tail which, although looked fine from where he was sitting, did not feel right at all.

Skya hated seeing Revvit looking so down, and she had a feeling that it was more to do with Ty than anything else. She moved closer to Revvit and lowered her voice so that only he could hear. "Don't worry. He isn't angry with you. Just worried."

Before Revvit could respond Waldo gave him a nudge and ordered him over to an area of the garage where there was more light. "Better see what we're working with here." Revvit complied without a word and Skya assured him that she would go and check on Ty for him.

"Hey Ty, wait up." Skya caught up to Ty halfway down the ramp. He turned to face her looking angry but Skya could see the worry there too. And something else that she wasn't sure of. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to clear my head." He started to turn to leave again but paused when Skya continued.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Ty heaved a sigh, his head hanging low. "I'm just…angry. But not with Revvit. That's why I needed to get out of there."

"I don't follow."

 _No_ , thought Ty, _but Revvit would_. "I'm angry at D-Structs. And the volcano. And…"

"Yourself." Skya realised.

"Yeah. I should have realised sooner that there was something up with Revvit."

"How? Even Revvit didn't realise how bad it was until just now." Skya reasoned.

"But I bet he suspected it and didn't mention it or think to get it checked!"

Skya gave him a pointed look.

Ty sighed again, calming himself a little. "OK, so maybe I am a little mad at Rev." Ty admitted sheepishly. "I just wish he had talked to me sooner. We normally have each other's backs, you know?"

Skya smiled gently at him. "Well, I think he could probably use you in there right now."

"But I came out here so that Rev wouldn't see me angry and think it was because of him."

"Ty, Revvit thinks you **left** without saying anything because you're mad at him. He really is sorry that he didn't say something earlier."

Now it was Ty's turn to look upset, and his worry for his friend was showing through even more.

"C'mon, maybe we should go in and see how the Tools are getting on." Skya suggested.

"I dunno," Ty hesitated, "I might stay out here a little longer. Though I do feel better. Thanks for listening Skya."

"Any time Ty. I'll see you inside when you're ready." Skya turned to go back to the garage while Ty continued down the ramp. Before he could reach the bottom however, there was a shout of pain that both Trux recognised as Revvit!

 **Once again, hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave comments and constructive critism...I can't become a better writer if I don't know what mistakes I'm making.**

 **Next chapter will reveal what's going on in the garage while Ty and Skya are talking, and what they need to do to help Revvit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has actually been in my Doc Manager tab for a while, and I didn't realise that I hadn't posted it. On the plus side I have another new chapter to add too, so I'll post it in a day or two.**

 **Disclaimer: the characters and the world I'm writing them in aren't mine, blah blah blah.**

With the other three Reptools surrounding him, Revvit had again explained what had happened at the lava pits when he was pinned and then when he had been trying to use his tail. This included a description of the grinding feeling that was generated when the tool bit had gotten stuck. That had sent a full body shiver up Click Clack's frame.

"It makes sense," said Ace. "The dent here is big enough to block the bit from getting through. It's a good job you managed to get it back out or this could have been a whole lot worse."

"How does your tail feel without a tool bit stuck in there?" enquired Waldo.

Revvit slowly flexed his tail, noting a slight grinding feeling again as he did, though it was certainly not as bad as it had been earlier.

"Can you still use y-your tail spray?" Click Clack asked.

"Hmm, I have not tried." Revvit shot an experimental blast of air from his tail. They could all tell that it had been weaker than usual.

Ace suddenly turned around and ran to the area under the nearest window where a stray leaf had yet to be cleared out. Bringing it over to hold it against the crack in Revvit's tail she said, "Do it again Rev."

Revvit complied and the leaf gently fluttered as air escaped from the split plate. "It might not be too bad," Ace consoled her friend. "Fixing the plate might be enough to stop the air leak."

"Yeah, well we won't know for sure until we get that plate off and see the damage inside." Waldo countered.

Ace shot him a 'look' as Revvit's worried expression deepened, while Click Clack was looking like his was going to lose his bits. Waldo looked apologetic but didn't say anything else.

"How about spinning your tail without a bit inside it?"

Revvit gave it a try and instantly felt the grinding shock again. The pain was so sudden and so much worse than before that it knocked him off his feet with a yell, startling Click Clack and causing him to jump so hard that he lost a couple of bits as he tucked his head in and fell to the side.

"Woah, Revvit I think you sparked! Do it again." Ace shouted excitedly.

Revvit winced as he picked himself back up. "I would rather avoid doing that again, if it is all the same to you." The pain had diminished a little, but it was still present enough to send his head spinning as he stood and the threat of losing his bits made him shut his eyes briefly.

Suddenly, there was the sound of two larger engines rushing towards them followed by the sight of Ty and Skya re-entering the garage.

"Rev! You OK? We heard you shout from outside!"

Revvit opened his eyes, pleased that the garage was back to its usual stability. He turned to face the Dinotrux, the pain settling into something more manageable.

"Yes, I am fi…" At Ty's glare Revvit trailed off and tried again. "I am OK, but I believe that my tail is not."

The clinking of bits announced Click Clack's reappearance as he said in a shaky, panicked voice, "Your tail is definitely **not** supposed to do that!"

Ace and Waldo caught Skya and Ty up on what they had learnt so far while Ton Ton and Dozer re-joined them, forming a circle around Revvit again. As the others began a debate on what to do next, Ty focused his attention more on the Reptool at the centre of the topic of discussion.

Usually Revvit would be adding his ideas to the conversation but he was staying unusually silent. In fact, it was clear to Ty that he didn't want to be a part of this conversation at all. Lowering his head down to Revvit's level so that no-one else would hear, Ty asked "How you doing Rev?"

Before Revvit could answer, Ty sternly added, "Don't say you're fine. I've realised that you don't use 'fine' with the same definition as the rest of us."

Revvit gave a sheepish expression and looked like he was really thinking about the answer before he gave it.

"To be honest I would rather be anywhere else right now. I am uncomfortable with the amount of attention that I am receiving."

"Really?" This had genuinely surprised Ty who usually watched with pride as his much smaller friend conveyed his ideas with confidence. "But you regularly have everyone's attention on you. Like when we come up with builds and etching out the plans."

"That is different." Revvit shifted uneasily. "This is a level of scrutiny that I am unused to. Also, when I am etching…"

"It's for a build." Ty finished for him.

"Exactly." Revvit was glad that Ty understood. In fact, he was glad that there didn't seem to have been any irreparable damage to their friendship.

"Ty, I am truly sorry for withholding this injury from you. And, thank you for being here."

"No problem Rev. I got your back." Ty smiled, receiving a grateful and relieved expression in return. He straightened up, tuning back in to the conversation around him and noting that Revvit was at least paying attention now as well. It quickly became obvious that Ace and Waldo were both in agreement about having to replace the tail plate; a concept that had Click Clack looking queasy again and honestly made Ty a bit uneasy too. Revvit, unsurprisingly, seemed to have accepted this news like he was expecting it. The debate now was how they were going to replace it.

Waldo was adamant that there were no spare parts at the garage that would be useful. Ace instantly volunteered to go the Ravine.

"There's bound to be spare tail parts there." She sounded so confident that the discussion moved on to removing the damaged plate while she and Ton Ton, who had happily offered to go with her, left on their parts run.

Click Clack was not happy to learn that he would be required with the repair, his bits already shaking at the idea.

"Do not worry Click Clack," Revvit reassured him, "I have no doubt that you can do this."

"Th-thanks Revvit." Click Clack didn't stop his shaking, but it was clear that he appreciated the vote of confidence in his abilities.

After that it was a matter of waiting for the replacement tail plate before they could start.

"Just don't do anything that could damage your tail even more." Ordered Waldo as he wandered off, presumably to go and sort something. Click Clack decided to visit his panic box for a while. Skya and Dozer left to go and get a drink of water, already arguing before they had left the garage. That left Ty and Revvit, the latter finally relaxing now that he wasn't the centre of everyone's contemplation.

"Hey, Rev? If your tail plate is coming off anyway and it's making things…grind, "Ty winced as he said this, "in there, how come we aren't taking it off now before it can do more damage?"

Revvit always enjoyed answering genuinely inquisitive questions when he could. "Once my tail plate has been removed it will mean that the inner workings of my tail will be exposed, leaving them unprotected from more serious damage. It is not a good idea to leave it that way for too long."

"Oh, OK." That hadn't done much to put the T-Trux's mind at ease, but he accepted that the Tools knew what was best. And if he had to help his friend to resist using his tail for a little while, he wasn't going to complain.

They decided to stay close to the garage so that they would be nearby when Ace and Ton Ton got back from the Ravine. Ty decided to start by going to the ore station as neither of them had had the chance to eat since the day before. After their meal they headed to the water tank for a top up and then went for a wander around their home. Ty figured that with Revvit sat in his usual place on top of his head and them staying in close proximity to home there was little chance of anything too exciting happening to exacerbate the Reptool's injury.

Passing the time by thinking up some new build ideas and upgrades they could make had helped to relax them both, and after a couple of hours Revvit was spinning his bits in excitement about what they had come up with. Eventually, they heard the unmistakeable sound of Ton Ton racing his way back across the Flat irons, and so began making the short journey back to the garage to meet them. The other Tools and Trux had had the same idea, which meant that everyone was present when Ace broke the bad news.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long. Let me know what you think and I'll be back with another chapter very soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

"We looked everywhere. There wasn't a single tail plate for a Rotilian Reptool in the entire ravine!" Ace was beyond frustrated and she was especially unhappy about having to come back after failing to find what they needed.

"Sorry Rev dude."

Revvit, who had decided to remain above Ty's left tread so that he could avoid too much attention, was quick to reassure them both. "It is OK, I appreciate your efforts in trying to locate this part."

"But what are we going to do without it?" asked Skya.

"Couldn't you patch the one he has?" Dozer suggested. It may have come out sounding gruff, but he was genuinely worried for the little Tool.

"This isn't just some external plating we're talking about," Waldo answered. "A Rotilian's tail is a highly functional and delic- "

"So, no then." Interrupted Dozer.

Waldo looked at Dozer, deadpanned. "No."

"I have had some thoughts as to what other options were available, should this circumstance arise." Said Revvit. "If a replacement plate cannot be found then…"

"We'll just have to build one!" finished Ty with increasing excitement.

"Precisely." Revvit confirmed.

"We still need to find the right metal to make it from." Said Waldo. "If you want to keep full use of your tail like before it can't be made from any old scrap metal."

"It's too bad you can't recycle your old plate dude."

"Ton Ton you're a genius!" Ty exclaimed. "It's already exactly what we need…"

"We simply need to remake it into a whole piece." Revvit finished, looking at Ace and Skya.

"Like when Skya and me made the battering ram by melting down scrap metal in the lava." Ace realised aloud.

Revvit nodded. "Yes. Using the technique that you both came up with we can re-forge the old plate back into its original form."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to the lava pits." Said Dozer impatiently.

Waldo and Click Clack wandered off to go and get the parts that they would need while at the lava pits, calling Ton Ton over so that they could put everything in his bed. Once that was done everyone headed out together towards the volcano, Revvit in his usual place on Ty's head.

It wasn't long before the lava pits came back into view and everyone just took a moment to enjoy the view of such a build as they had never achieved before that day. Ty felt Revvit adjust himself into a more secure position as they neared. He slowed his pace to allow the others to move ahead them before bringing up what he was sure was on the Reptool's mind at that particular moment.

"Rev?"

"Yes, Ty?"

"You're not going anywhere this time. I promise." There was amusement and a sincerity in his voice that put Revvit a bit more at ease. It also helped that Ty continued towards the pits at a subtly careful pace, and that he decided to come to a stop in a position that put the other Dinotrux between them and the lava.

"So, what's the plan?" came Dozer's gruff voice. Everyone automatically looked at Ty and Revvit, waiting for them to do their thing and explain what they had come up with.

"This will be tricky." Revvit began. "What we are making is small, so it is imperative that we are very precise."

"You mean WE will." Ace interrupted. "You're going to let us handle this one Rev."

Revvit was willing to concede this point to Ace as she was not wrong. "Of course. Never the less, this will be a very small part to forge so the margin for error is on a scale that we are not used to encountering on our usual builds."

The Trux could see the sense in that, even though they didn't like the idea of not being able to help. Skya wasn't about to sit on the side-lines though. "OK, fair enough. We will handle the lava and any other heavy lifting we can help with and we'll leave the details to you guys."

The only response she received was an "mmmhmm" from Waldo.

Dozer began clearing a space for the tools to work while Skya and Ton Ton unloaded the parts that they had brought along.

"Dude, Tool parts are so tiny!" Ton Ton said in amazement. The Ankylodump had been carrying what few supplies they would need, including materials to hopefully patch any damage inside the tail, and the tiniest pins and screws that Ton Ton had ever seen.

"Makes sense. Tools are pretty small." Skya reasoned. "Just be careful we don't lose anything. It would take us all day to find these things."

"Sure thing Skya." Ton Ton cheerfully replied. He was serious about being careful with such an important load, but once his bed was empty he was gonna ramp so hard he'd hit the clouds!

Meanwhile, Click Clack, who had already donned his orange safety glasses, was working up the courage to remove the damaged plate. Revvit faced his friend with an earnest expression. "Click Clack, do not worry. You can do this. Just take a deep breath and take your time."

Click Clack did as he was asked and slowly took a deep and very shaky breath. It didn't take away his nerves about what he was about to do but he did at least feel ready to give it a try. It also helped a great deal that Revvit had such trust in him to be able to do this.

Revvit turned to give a reassuring smile to Ty, who couldn't quite return the gesture. Instead, he couldn't help but ask, "Rev, are you sure you're- "

"Yes, Ty." Rev assured patiently. "I am OK."

Ty sighed. "It's just… Are you ready for this?"

"Yes. I believe I am. Do not worry, everything is going to- "

"be fine?" Ty huffed.

"Actually, I was going to say that everything is going to work out OK. It may not look like it but they know what they are doing."

"Oh." Ty looked sheepish for a moment. "I'm supposed to be the one reassuring you."

"And you are doing so Ty. To borrow from a T-Trux that I know, you have all 'got this'."

The two shared a smile before Revvit went to lay down in the cleared workspace where Click Clack and the others would work. After another deep breath from Click Clack, and just a few moments work, the plate had been taken off and the full extent of the damage was revealed.

Click Clack put the plate down and frowned at the newly exposed space. He used his tail spray to send a blast of air into the inside of Revvit's tail. When he did, there was a burst of metallic dust and tiny shards that filled the air with a shimmer, causing an 'ooo' and 'ahh' from most of the group, including a surprisingly enthusiastic "shiny" from Dozer.

Ace quickly broke the moment of wonder though. "Well that's not good."

Ty had noticed a distinct lack of reaction from Revvit himself. "Revvit?"

When he got no response the T-Trux lowered his head for a clear look, alarmed to see that Revvit was no longer conscious. "Revvit!" he exclaimed, moving to nudge him, but at the same time not wanting to move him under such delicate conditions. Ace checked him instead and after a quick assessment she announced that Revvit was fine, just passed out.

"Probably for the best." Skya said. "I wouldn't wanna be aware of my inner workings being exposed." She shuddered at the idea.

"What are you saying, you get fixed up all the time." Dozer argued.

"Yeah, not with outer bodywork completely gone I don't." retorted Skya.

Dozer considered the idea of it, of not having the protection for some of the most important parts that made a Trux, or Reptool, work. It sounded terrifying, not that Dozer was going to let Skya see how rattled he was by that thought. So, he simply shrugged and conceded with an offhanded "fair point."

Meanwhile, Ty was becoming visibly worked up at the fact that Revvit was so…still. Even when asleep, the Reptool would talk in his sleep and shift, his brain never really slowing down to rest. It was unnerving to see him like this.

Waldo scrutinised the debris that Click Clack had displaced. "Metal splinters. Probably from the bit that got stuck and caused the grinding he mentioned about." And if they were left behind in there they undoubtably also made it worse."

"Like the sparking when he tried to spin his tail!" Ace realised.

"Worse than that." started Waldo. "These metal splinters are razor sharp. They've been rattling around in there since earlier this afternoon."

There was a collective wince from the Trux as they realised the implications of that. Ton Ton summed it up best with a solemn "Ouch, Rev dude."

Ty's expression deepened from worry to anger at the idea that Revvit had probably been in pain all this time and had said nothing about it. This time Skya wasn't the only one to notice the T-Trux's shifting mood but there was no time for anyone to say anything because at that moment Revvit let out a quiet groan and opened his eyes.

He blinked a few times as his optics adjusted to the lighting that was definitely not their cave where he usually woke up. It took a minute, but he soon remembered what had happened. Then he realised that he felt a strange chill in his tail where it was exposed to the air, and that although disconcerting in its current condition, the pain had noticeably diminished.

"Don't move if you can help it," came the oddly calm and in control voice of Click Clack. "We took the plate off and I've cleared out a lot of metal shaving. We'll have you fixed up in no time."

Revvit didn't say anything but his eyes widened in alarm at the mention of the shavings. He only allowed himself a moment of panic before taking a deep breath of his own and settling down to remain still until the work was finished, trusting in his friends' abilities.

From his position Revvit blinked up at Ty for reassurance, only to see the same gear wrenching expression of worry and anger on his bigger friend's face. Another conversation to be scheduled in the very near future then, he thought as his eyes drifted shut again.

"He out again!" Ace called. She had been watching Revvit closely and had seen the silent exchange between her two friends but chose not to say anything. She knew they would sort out whatever was going on between them later at a better time.

"Let's get this done before he wakes up again," Skya said as she and Ace took the plate over to the lava to melt it down while Waldo and Click Clack measured and carved out a mould in the space that Dozer had cleared.

Without hesitating Ace dropped the tail plate into the lava with a quiet mutter of "No turning back now." After a few minutes Skya retrieved the molten metal and quickly but so carefully poured it into the mould where Click Clack had been triple checking the measurements and Waldo was ensuring it was flat and clean. Time seemed to drag as they waited for the metal to cool, waited to find out if they were going to be able to fix their friend or if they had made the situation much, much worse.

Ty was still watching over Revvit's very still form while Click Clack fixed a loose air line and double checked there was no other damage. Skya remained nearby in silent support, while Ton Ton and Dozer had moved away to burn off some of their energy. Ty would have gone with them to work off the building anxiety threatening to overwhelm him but there was no way that he was going to leave Revvit's side until he knew that he was going to be okay.

Finally, the new plate was ready, carefully lifted out and brought back to Revvit to be placed back where it belonged. It fit perfectly, and once it had been secured back into place there was a moment where everyone remained still, waiting for something to happen.

But nothing did.

There was no movement from Revvit. Ty moved closer to see if the Reptool would stir and stopped just short of nudging him with his snout. But Revvit still didn't show any signs of waking up. Click Clack, Ace and Waldo approached and gave him a nudge instead.

"Rev? Come on Revvit, you can wake up now." Ace was already thinking up ways to rouse her friend, some of which included some kind of crazy stunt and at least two involved some very cold water.

Meanwhile Click Clack was double checking Revvit's tail while Waldo circled around to see if there were any obvious signs of other complications. When nothing turned up, they looked to the others with no answers to the current problem.

"E-everything seems to be back in place on his tail."

"And I can't find any other damage. There's no mechanical reason that we can see for Revvit not waking up."

Skya lowered her head towards Revvit. "Maybe he just needs to rest?"

"Would it be okay to move him?" Ty asked anxiously. He preferred the idea of Revvit being back at the garage in relative safety away from Skraptors or Skrapadactyls. Not to mention having all their tools and parts close by, just in case.

"I don't see why not." Waldo stated. "Skya, you should use your hook to lift him into Ton Ton's bed- "

"I can carry him." Ty interrupted.

Trying to console him, Ace moved over to Ty. "Sorry big guy, but it's probably safer if we transport Rev in Ton Ton's bed where he'll be more secure."

"If we can get Ton Ton to move like a normal Trux instead of jumping off of everything he sees." Skya pointed out.

"We'll ride with him and make sure he's ok," Ace quickly reassured Ty.

"I guess that makes sense."

Some time later, Ton Ton and Dozer had re-joined the rest of the gang and been caught up with what had happened. Ton Ton had listened attentively when he had been told that he would be carrying the Reptools carefully back to the garage and had made no complaint about not being allowed to throw himself off every available ramp along the way. Dozer had scoffed at that.

"Hey, I can be careful when I need to be!"

Ton Ton had sounded so sincere, but that still hadn't stopped Ty from following alongside on the way back close enough to start making the Ankylodump nervous.

"Er Ty, I get that you wanna keep an eye on Rev-dude but we're gonna start trading paint soon if you don't give me a little space to move."

"Sorry Ton Ton." Ty looked abashed and backed off a couple of extra metres as they continued around one of the many large rock formations and then out into the more open areas that meant they were nearly home.

The Garage soon came into view, but everyone was still on alert in case of attack from Skraptors, Skrapadactyls or worse, D-Strux. They made it back to the Garage safely just as the sun was sinking below the horizon and took Revvit back to the area where the other Reptools had first looked at his damaged tail. Once he had been gently placed back onto solid rock without stirring, he was checked over once more while the Trux gathered around again. Ty's mind flashed back to earlier that day when Rev had admitted his discomfort at being so closely examined by everyone. He felt certain that his best friend would be very uneasy with the intense study that he was currently under.

Ty was brought back to the room when Waldo announced that he knew why Revvit hadn't woken up.

"Its his air pressure. It must have dropped too low. Rotilians have a compressor so that they can take in air and use it to power the airbrush in their tails."

"That's also how we fire the bits from our heads and backs too." Click Clack added.

"So how is the low air pressure stopping Revvit from waking up?" asked Skya.

"Its an important part of a lot of systems for a Rotilian Reptool. Too many to go through them all. But if I'm right then Click Clack already fixed the problem when he repaired the air hose in Revvit's tail. All that's left to do is wake him up."

An outraged "Are you kidding me!" from Dozer broke the stunned silence that followed. "We can't wake him up and you're suggesting we fix that by waking him up?!"

"I'm not sure I follow either dude. How is that even going to help?"

Waldo was expecting questions, though not such loud questions. "If-no, when we wake him up, we just need to get him to stay awake and breathe in deep for as long as he can. That should get his air pressure back up and he'll be ok."

"That actually sounds really easy," Skya said doubtfully. "How do we wake him up though?"

"Oh! I have an idea!" shouted Ton Ton. "I'll go get some water!" and he zoomed out of the Garage before anyone else could say anything.

While they were waiting for Ton Ton to return Ace turned to Waldo, "That was amazing Waldo. And Click Clack, you've done some amazing work today."

"Thanks Ace. But I'll be happier when Revvit is fielding the questions and ideas." Waldo really hoped that he was right about his theory. If they couldn't wake him up…

The silver Wrench tool glanced over at Ty, who was nervously spinning his treads, and lowered his voice so the T-Trux wouldn't overhear, "What do we do if we can't wake up Revvit?"

Waldo shifted uneasily. He had already thought about that but hadn't wanted to mention it unless it came to it. "If we can't get Revvit to raise his air pressure himself then there is a way that we could do it ourselves."

Knowing that Waldo would have had a good reason for not mentioning this before, Click Clack was afraid to ask. But he had so far managed to achieve several things today that he normally wouldn't have, so he asked anyway. "W-why don't we just do that then? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"If we get some thin tubing, we could put it into Revvit's mouth and pump air into him that way."

"But," prompted Ace.

"But the tube would have to go down as far as the compressor. The risk of causing irreparable damage is high and if it does work then Revvit will wake up before we can remove the tube. And we would have to keep him completely still until the tube is safely taken out."

Ace didn't know what to say. Click Clack looked like he was about to lose his bits.

"It's a last resort option. I don't want to try it unless we really have to."

 **Next chapter: will Revvit wake up?**


End file.
